The Heirs: Book Three
by CookieTheif666
Summary: It's now the third year and Vanessa is now a perfected version of herself. Cold, strong and beautiful, she'll do whatever it takes to forget about the brunette that makes her heart ache. But what happens when a certain Weasel is plotting revenge in a horrible way? Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_Just wanted to clear up a few things before I start this book._

_Vanessa's biological mother is dead but her father is married to a half-blood woman who hates her._

_Ella is her animagi that loves and protects her. She can be with Vanessa at all times because Dumbledore permits it._

_Cece Drake is her biological 2nd cousin and gets along very well with Vanessa._

_Big physical changes will happen during this book to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Vanessa._

_Vanessa's markings are two angel wings that start on her shoulder blades and end on her elbows, and spiralling moon on her abdomen._

_Either way: Enjoy!_

_ΞΞ_ _ΞΞ_

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter as it belongs to J. ._

_Chapter One:_

Had I known that a perfect physical appearance was this satisfying, I would have trained much earlier.

Over the holidays, Alexander had intrusted me with his family's secret chamber. This chamber was built by one of his ancestors in the search of the meaning of life.

Realizing that the search was fruitless, he passed this secret down to his legacy, hoping they would put a better use to it.

This chamber had powers beyond what any magical being could ever dream of. Time was so slow in this chamber that half a year in the real world would be a lifetime in the chamber.

I had used this chamber to quickly build myself stronger and to meditate. When the boys minus Zabini had found out what it could do, they used it too.

I had trained my body and mind to the point where I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror. I was taller, leaner and more aware of what went on around me.

I had cut my hair like that muggle singer: P!nk. Only a little shorter. Goyle and Crabbe were a lot bigger and had more muscle instead of fat. They were the human Hulks.

Draco had dyed his hair dark blonde and was less lanky. His muscles were a little less defined than mine but that's because I had trained more than him.

I had a motive while he was there to get more fit.

Ella has been very supportive of my sudden change in behaviour and I love her for that. I was starting to worry that I might lose my friends because of my attitude.

Sure I was nice to them but I engaged in conversation only on occasion now. I knew that they missed the old me but it would take some time.

It was now the beginning of our third year and by the grace of god: Cece had enrolled into Hogwarts. She was quite angry with my behaviour but after a talk with Ella and Pansy, she caved in.

We're standing on Platform 9 ¾ and had placed our entire luggage to the side. We sat in silence knowing that we would be leaving in a minute so we'll talk then.

Sure enough, the Hogwarts Express came speeding in like a bullet. Crabbe and Goyle had carried our luggage so the rest of us walked freely. Ella was holding onto my arm, terrified of going on a train.

We had found an empty compartment and quickly made ourselves comfortable. I sat by the window and watched as the world moved around us. It was calming to say the least.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The trolley woman had come by so we had bought the whole thing because at this point I didn't care if someone didn't get candy: They would have a feast at Hogwarts either way.

High on sugar, I started my bounce my leg up and down. And everytime I did, someone would hit my leg to get me to stop.

And it hurt.

"Ok, someone needs to spill." Said Pansy, crossing her arms over her chest. Oh no: she was in one of her moods.

"What about?" Asked Goyle in the middle of an arm wrestle with Crabbe. Astoria huffed in annoyance.

"Why didn't any of you write to us during the holidays?" Asked Blaise defending his girlfriend. I sighed in defeat.

"We were in a secret chamber." I answered and it was the truth. Pansy hit me on the arm to which I cried out. Why is everyone hitting me today?

"We were training in Alex's family's time chamber because we didn't want to be… unfit." Said Draco with careful words. We didn't want to upset Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum.

"But why?" This was the question I was dreading: How do you explain my motives. I wanted to be perfect? I want to prove my self-worth?

"I needed a change. Physically and personality-wise." This made the whole room get quiet while I continued to look out the window. I know that I'm already treading on thin ice but I was the daring one.

"So, Vanessa? Are you going to try out for Quidditch? Asked Goyle, trying to break the tension. I jumped back into reality and nodded. "I'll try out for beater." I answered with a smirk. Draco wiped fake sweat from his brow.

"Thank Merlin: If you tried out for seeker, I'd be dropped from the team." This made the whole gang laugh and it made me think of the beginning of our second year. I chuckled and said that my skills need work.

"You're a prodigy Vanessa. How much more work can you do?" Retorted Crabbe making me laugh.

Suddenly, Millicent Bulstrode had barged into our compartment, informing us that Harry Potter fainted on the train because of the first years had scared him. I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life as I did then.

For the rest of the ride we talked amongst ourselves, mostly about Quidditch. When we arrived at the Great Hall we waited and watched as all the first years were sorted. Finally, Cece was sorted into…

"Hufflepuff!" Screamed the sorting hat while I stood up to clap and cheer. She was definitely a Hufflepuff: Loyal, kind and a hard worker.

We ate our meals in piece until Cece came over. Ella got defensive but I put a hand on her shoulder. I quickly grabbed Cece into a tight hug and made small talk. After stealing my jelly cups, she walked back to her friends in Hufflepuff.

The rest of the day went along nicely, without any mishaps by a certain red-haired weasel. Which was quite disturbing if I'm being honest here.

What was he planning?

ΞΞ ΞΞ ΞΞ

Our first lesson was Care For Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid. He was a student here once and when he finished school he took this job. He was a truly kind man despite his intimidating size.

We carried our Book of Monsters that I didn't want to open since it almost killed Draco before. Apparently, you have to stroke the spine to get it open peacefully.

Before Hagrid brought out whatever beast he had in store, Draco decided to annoy Harry.

"So it's true then? Harry Potter fainted right on his scrawny arse because of some first years. Pathetic like your friend Weasel." This made all the Slytherins laugh, including myself. Hitting a nerve, Harry walked towards Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Was his only response. Quite stupid to say to a Slytherin, even worse to say it to Draco.

Draco mocked him, giving his bag to me. I hung it on my shoulder with a smirk: It was going to get interesting.

"What's wrong Potter. Can't take what you dish out?" Asked Draco seriously which wounded Harry because his eyes flickered over to me.

"Come on Harry." Said Hermione, pushing Harry away to break up the fight. This is perfect chance.

"What about you Granger?" I asked in a cold voice, something I'm very good at. She slowly turned to face me with an agitated expression.

"Where's your little boyfriend, Ronald? Did he leave you for his massive ego?" I snarked earning laughs from the Slytherins. Without a word, she walked off with Harry.

That felt good.

Right at that moment, Hagrid walked back to the group with a certain beast following close behind. It was a Hippogriff: a beast with the body of an eagle but the hind-legs and tail of a horse.

It was a very majestic creature and was obvious in the way it walked.

"This is Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. They're very proud so do not provoke or insult them." Said Hagrid while feeding the beast.

"So who wants to meet him?" We all stepped back except for Harry who ended up having to demonstrate. Only then did I realise how close I was to Hermione. Choosing to ignore it, I focused back on Harry who continued to bow in front of Buckbeak.

When he rose on his hind legs, the class watched with bated breath. But he actually returned the bow and allowed Harry to get closer. Buckbeak moved quickly away from Harry which made Hermione grab my hand. Shocked, I pushed her hand away.

I would not let her ruin two months of training because she was scared. Besides, she wouldn't have touched me intentionally.

Soon enough, Harry was riding the Hippogriff around the castle. When the ride finished, Harry stepped down and said," Only true wizards can do that, not failures like Draco!"

Enraged, Draco ran towards Harry to hurt him but Buckbeak had hurt him instead. It was only a small scratch so I walked him back to the Infirmary while Hagrid took care of the lesson.

Draco realised that he shouldn't have let Harry provoke him so he just asked Madam Pomfrey if she could bandage it. He didn't want a cast because then he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch.

Lucius was not informed about the incident because it was classified as a minor injury. So Hagrid would keep his job.

The rest of the week went by without a hitch until I realised one thing.

Tomorrow was Quiditch tryouts, but Draco wasn't able to help me practice because the cut was still fresh. So would I pass?

_Well, that's the end of the first chapter one. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.

Chapter Two

"Alright ladies, line up! For these tryouts you will be going through some of the hardest drills Slytherin has ever created. We will settle for the best and only the best. If you can't handle it then you do not belong here. Any questions?"

This was the introduction we received before tryouts actually began. I wasn't scared though: Any real Slytherin can handle it. And I was born a Slytherin.

Draco went off and did whatever the hell seekers did in tryouts while I had shot through the air, protecting my team and attacking the others. I might have given someone a concussion because I had hit the bludger so hard that my whole arm throbbed.

Thank God I trained for this otherwise I would be dead by now.

Draco was as brilliant as ever, catching the seeker for the third time. I don't think that I have ever seen him so determined even with that faulty arm.

Blaise, who decided to tryout to, was impossibly fast at catching those Bludgers. I was impressed to say the least.

When tryouts where finished, I quickly changed back into uniform. Just then the captain had made his decision a place the names of the new team members up on the board.

_Seeker: Draco Malfoy_

_Beater One: Vanessa Slytherin_

_Beater Two: Blaise Zabini_

I couldn't believe my eyes: All three of us, despite being in our third year, had made the team. Thank you Merlin!

When we got back to the common room, everyone cheered for us for making the team. Pansy kissed Blaise on the cheek which made him blush like an idiot.

Draco and I weren't that interested so we decided to go over different game plans so we can prepare. Tomorrow we would practice with the team to get a good idea of how to play the next real game.

We were playing against the Ravenclaws, who had some of the best game plans this schools ever seen.

Break

"There is no way you're not going to break an arm. Or a rib." That was the words of comfort that Cece gave me before the game. Talk about encouragement.

"Thanks Cece, I'll remember this when you need something from me. Like money or a favour." I snarled playfully, while putting on the last of my gear. I shut my locker while Cece continued to file her nails. I grabbed my Nimbus 2001 and told her I was getting out.

When the game started, the ref made the two captains shake hands. Then we all got into our positions.

I was an animal out there, almost breaking the bat when I hit the Bludger. There was one point in the game were the Ravenclaw's seeker almost caught the snitch but I had quickly hit him in the arm with a Bludger, on his gauntlet.

This gave Draco enough time to spot the snitch and go after it while the other seeker was dazed.

My arm was killing me but the Captain told me to keep doing what I was doing. I think he was impressed since I was so young. Or because I was a girl.

"Watch out!" Screamed Draco while I was chasing a Bludger. Before I knew it, the second Bludger flew into my ribs from the opposing Beater. My ribs were threatening to break but I pretended I was fine.

I watched as the bludger I was chasing, go after Draco so I immediately went after it. I hit it to Blaise who used it to stop the Quaffle from going into our rings.

Suddenly, the stadium was on the feet cheering. Draco had caught the snitch! We won!

The whole common room had partied through the night since it was a Saturday. I didn't really because I had gone to my room to nurse my ribs. When I undressed I was shocked to see a dark purple bruise that was forming on my rib cage.

Carefully, I ran my finger across it and winced in pain. I knew that it hurt but this was hell.

Ignoring the noise from downstairs, I dressed in black sweats and a green tank top then placed a numbing charming on my ribs. I slipped into bed and prayed that my injury would be better in the morning.

_Break_

"Today we will be going into Hogsmeade so those who haven't handed me their permission slips or haven't got them signed will stay here and help Mr Filch clean the boy's toilets." Said Professor McGonagall as she motioned for us to follow her. No one stayed behind so we all went into the quaint town.

We visited all the shops we could. I bought only the things I would need for later but everyone else went ballistic. Blaise bought all the candy he could and the rest got useless junk.

I saw Hermione at one point and I lost my breath. She wore a brown jacket with white fur on the inside, dark blue skinny jeans and black lace up boots. She is the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

She spotted me and we held a strong gaze which made my heart stop then beat ridiculously fast. When she broke her gaze, I quickly turned around and caught myself.

I fell for her tricks again. What a fool I am.

"Vanessa! Hurry up, we're leaving!" Shouted Pansy from the gates. I took one more glance back at Hermione then followed the gang back to Hogwarts.

I know now that you can't help yourself when it comes to Hermione.

_Break_

The rest of the month went by in the blink of an eye as we studied like crazy for our exams despite it being so early in the year. I wanted to get perfect marks in my exams so I could keep my father's cane away.

Charlie says that it's okay to use my powers from time to time because I've gained so much physical and mental strength. I feel like a million galleons.

Ella now has this little quirk where whenever I get caught looking at Hermione, she'll push a certain vein in my neck. It hurts like hell too. It's too bad she catches me a lot.

So today, I'm going to get back at her for the vein pushing.

We were sitting in the Great Hall (which was empty for once) since we had finished all our homework when I took a peek at Hermione. She was as beautiful as ever, her eyes darting from side to side as she read her book.

When Ella reached for my neck, I quickly doused her with water to which she yelled at me. I was too busy laughing my head off to notice that Hermione was glaring at Ella from the Gryffindor table. When I regained control of my body, Ronald Weasley had walked into the Great Hall.

Curious, I sat down on my throne and watched him go up to Hermione. He had tried to talk to Hermione but she ignored him for some reason. Suddenly, he screamed, "Listen to me!" and grabbed her arm roughly.

I saw red and ran to him. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the ground before Ella had grabbed my torso. In rage, Ron got up and ran out of the hall. Breathing deeply, I turned around to face Hermione.

She stared at the floor but I could tell that she was crying by the way her body shook. Forgetting everything she's ever done to me, I wrapped her up in my arms just like I did during my first year. To say the way she felt in my arms was amazing is a lie.

It was perfect.

She tensed at first then caved in and cried harder than I thought possible. I asked her why he did that but she just shook her head. Sighing, I placed my head on top of hers thinking about the situation I was in.

The girl who stole my heart and tormented my with her friends and possibly boyfriend because I was gay, was now in my arms because of the person I hate the most in this world besides my father. And I didn't want to let go.

After a while, I realised that Ella had left to give me some space. Hermione's sobs had turned into quiet sniffles so she leaned out of the embrace. Instinctively, I wiped her tears and cupped her face when I finished.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked weakly, slightly leaning into my hands. I sighed and brushed my thumb across her cheek.

"Because no matter how horrible you treat me, I won't forget that girl who was my first friend and cared for me. I can't forget her no matter how much I want to." I answered truthfully, letting my emotions sink through the crack in façade.

She looked at me with sad eyes and one emotion that I couldn't really pinpoint. Regret maybe.

"You should forget about me. I'll never be what you need." This shocked me: How can she think that when she's all I ever wanted. What I've needed.

"You're impossible to forget, Hermione. And there is no way you could ever make that possible." She smiled sadly at this and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and felt a piece of my heart mend itself. Maybe this was better treatment than blocking the rest of the world out.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was just scared of people seeing me differently. My parents hate gay people so if they ever found out I was hanging out with you, I'd be disowned." This made my heart ache: homophobia came in all forms but it affected everyone.

"I forgive you, if you do one thing for me." I asked quietly pulling myself from the embrace. She looked up curiously and asked, "What?"

I smiled and held her face up to mine. "Never break me." And with this, she pressed her lips on mine. I felt my head numb and burn at the same time. My stomach dropped and my heart raced. It was a small kiss but I have never felt so alive.

She ended the kiss and put her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and said," I thought you hated me." She chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I lied." This was enough for my heart to mend itself together and façade to break.

We were still too young and innocent to do anything besides hold each other till it was time to go. But we both knew that this moment would change everything. And it would happen again.

_Well that was that chapter. The relationship between these two will face drama so don't worry. Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the series._

Chapter 3:

Hermione and I have been sneaking out with each other for the past month and I couldn't be happier. She makes me happy and I have thanked her each and every day for it.

I can't explain what it feels like to know that she returns my feelings. It's like there in a weight lifted off my chest and I can breathe again. But I'm kind of disappointed that she wasn't ready to come out of the closet.

I know hard these things can be: I was pushed out of the closet and bumped my head on the way down. But it hurts knowing that someone will try to go after her because they don't know she's mine.

That brings me back to my current problem: The weasel is planning something and I have a feeling that whatever it is, it will happen soon. I don't know whether he knows about Hermione and I but I have a horrible feeling in my gut.

The gang knows that I'm with Hermione because of my change in behaviour, but they warned me to be careful: She's hurt me plenty of times before.

I heeded their words because I love and trust them. Hermione is a double-edged sword so you'll never know what's coming.

The match between Hufflepuff is coming up and I'm more than ready: Hermione promised to be there cheering me and only _me_ on. I would give this match my everything.

"Stop drooling." Ordered Astoria with a smirk plastered on her face. I threw my napkin at her playful to which she giggled at. I couldn't help myself: Hermione was just that beautiful. Instinctively, Hermione raised her head and spotted me staring. I winked cheekily and she blushed.

"So? When's the wedding?" Asked Ella, sitting on my arm rest. I pinched her back and she yelped. I finally finished my meal and just sat there thinking.

What is the Weasel planning? I haven't seen him this whole year except for glimpses of him in the hallways. The only time I saw him was just before Hermione and I got together. Why did he rab her arm that day and why was he so mad.

I remember asking Hermione but she just said that I didn't need to now. She was quite defensive so I decided not to tread even further on the thin ice that is my relationship.

I guess I'll have to play the waiting game from now.

_Break_

"Shake hands captains." Ordered the referee before the game against the Hufflepuffs began. They did and we were off. I quickly scanned the crowd before I stopped a bunch of brown hair. But the person standing next to her made my blood boil.

Ronald Weasley.

I didn't know why he was next to her; I just wanted to let my anger out. As soon as those Bludgers were out, I became an animal. I remember hitting many Hufflepuffs with a Bludger and I watched as they groaned and moaned in pain.

The blood was rushing through my veins and the vein on my neck was throbbing. I had a permanent scowl on my face and soon enough it started to hurt.

Suddenly, the Bludger that I had just hit came right back at me. Shocked, I tried to hit it away from me but it bounced back like a boomerang. I bolted from the Bludger and quickly got to lower ground.

Suddenly, I felt my broomstick get snatched from me and I fell 20 feet from the ground. I stretched my arm out to stop myself from getting seriously hurt but then I heard a sickening crunch. My arm felt like in was on fire and I cried out in pain.

My body shook in pain as hot tears poured from my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a Bludger coming down towards me and I screamed in fear. But it had already come down on my already injured arm, completely shattering it.

I thought I knew what pain was but this was beyond my darkest nightmares.

I remember being taken to the Infirmary and then blackness. When I woke up, it's was the end of summer and it was starting to get chilly. I sat up in my bed and everyone crowded me. People from all houses were asking me if I was alright while some of the gang were crying including Draco.

I saw Hermione at the very back but she was standing next to the Weasel. I was too tired to fight back so I simply looked at her as if to say: "Why?"

Madam Pomfrey pushed past all the students and told all the ones that didn't know me personally must leave. That just left the gang, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"How are you feeling dear?" Asked Madam Pomfrey, handing me a glass of water which I accepted and drank whole-heartedly. I told her I was feeling alright then realised that my arm was completely fine.

"You're amazing Madam Pomfrey! You mended my arm in one day!" The room seemed to get quiet then and what she said shocked me.

"Vanessa, you've been in a coma for over three months now. It's currently April." Three months?! But what about my lessons and homework? I'll have to be kept back a year.

"What will happen to me at Hogwarts?" I asked terrified for her answer. She chuckled and said that Dumbledore has taken care of that. Merlin, I love that man.

"Your father is very upset by your injury and we are still investigating who tampered with your broom and the game." I didn't know what to think of this: I should feel angry but I just feel… numb.

"You'll be free to leave shortly." And with that she left us. I looked up to face Ron who had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked with a tired voice. He just smirked and put his arm around Hermione. What the hell?

"Did you really think someone like Hermione would date a fag like you?" He spat venomously and Hermione just laughed and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Oh god, please no…

"I never liked you to begin with! Ron and I planned this whole thing out so we could have a good laugh. Kissing you was absolutely revolting." I felt my world crash down and warm tears fall freely down my face. The lump in my throat was growing and getting more painful with each second.

The gang was standing there waiting for me to say something but I could only think of one thing to say.

"I hope you to have a good life together." This shocked everyone but I just smiled sadly and felt the room's atmosphere change.

"What?" Asked Ron while I just leaned into Ella stomach who hugged my head tightly. I sighed and said," I also know that you were the one who tampered with my broom but don't worry, I won't tell."

"But why?" Asked Hermione spitefully to which I bit my bottom lip to control my emotions. I looked at Ron dead in the eyes.

"Because I couldn't let a mother see her son get thrown in jail because of one stupid act. I couldn't do that to your family." On that last line I looked to Ginny who stared at me with tear filled eyes. I smiled weakly then crossed my legs and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Whatever dyke, just remember where you belong." Snarled Hermione then walked out with Ron. I was left with the gang when Draco was getting ready to go beat the hell out of Ron.

"Let them go. I…" I didn't finish that sentence because my emotions washed over me and I broke. And this time I knew that a part of me will never heal from this. I cried harder than I thought possible and suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around my shoulders and cried into them.

I realised that this was what I used to for my father when he cried. I realised that these guys would let me cry for as long as I wanted and they wouldn't break. I didn't need to worry for them.

They gave me what my father never gave to me: _Love_.

I promised myself that I would remain cold and heartless when it came to romance because as soon as I let my feelings show I was hurt more than I thought possible. This time there would be no cracks in my mask. This time I would be perfect and I meant it.

_Okay so that was it. I know that their relationship was short but oh well. Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter Four

I sat in the Slytherin common room and watched the flames dances across the oak wood. I was revelling in past memories both fond and horrible ones.

I recall one night:

_"Vanessa, darling! Brush your teeth quickly; we've almost finished 'The Tales of Beedle The Bard'." My mother had called from my bedroom._

_This was one of the happiest memories I can remember, back when my mother was alive everyone was happy. My father played the piano for us during Christmas and mum would make my favourite dinner: Pork roast._

_I hurried to finish brushing my teeth and I ran down the stairs (with my father scolding me for running later). When I ran in the room, my mother was sitting on one side of the bed holding the book in one hand._

_She chuckled when she saw me crawl frantically into bed to listen to the end of the book. I snuggled up to her like any five year old child would._

"_The last tale from this book, my angel, is the tale of the three brothers…" She began reading out the tale and it made me want to be like the brothesr._

"_Who do you think did the smartest thing?" She asked and my immediate answer was the first brother. She frowned and asked why._

"_Because he asked for something that would always protect him." I remember answering and she seemed amazed at my response. I always was a mature and insightful child._

"_What about the second brother?" She wondered to which I had solemnly answered._

"_The second brother was foolish because he knew that Death would not be happy with his choice because that was Death's job. He wanted to take something from him that was his alone and that's selfish isn't it?" I answered curiously and I watched as my mother grew more proud of me with each word._

"_But he did that because he wanted to be reunited with his lover." She rebuffed and waited with bated breath for me answer. I frowned and said._

"_But she was already dead and as a wizard he knows not to mess with life and death." I answered innocently, not having an idea what love was back then. My mother brush a lock of hair from my forehead and smiled._

"_My dear, when someone loves another, all logic disappears and all they see is their lover. For his love, he was willing to risk anything, even his life." I thought long and hard about this but my young mind couldn't comprehend the thought of someone giving their life for something that might not even love you back._

_But I know now._

"_And what of the third brother?" My mother asked rubbing my temples soothingly. I realised only then that he was my favourite brother and I told her that._

"_But why is he your favourite?" She asked but I had a feeling that she already knew._

"_Because he was kind to Death. He didn't try to cheat him or boast but he made him his friend. And you told me that kindness is always the answer. I think that Death had also found love for the brother because he was never shown any kindness before him." My mother had kissed my forehead and asked me to never change because I was perfect._

_Till to today, that comment means the world to me._

_My mother had walked out of bedroom after tucking me in and I can faintly remember hearing her talking to my father about what just happened. I think that was the only other time I had ever heard him so proud of me._

I scratched my chin and smiled at the memory of my dear mother. She was as kind as Helga Hufflepuff herself.

I thought of another memory that wasn't as heart-warming.

"_Control yourself, Vanessa! No daughter of mine will be a failure. Think of what your mother would say!" My father bellowed as I held a sphere of water in the air but it was slightly shaking. When he mentioned my mother, I focused completely on my powers and created a perfect sphere._

_I was proud of myself but didn't boast. I was a Slytherin after all._

_Father ordered me to place the water back where it came from and so I did. I looked up at him, waiting for his complaints and constructive criticism. At the age of eight, the other pureblood families called me a prodigy because of my powers._

_My father told me that if I was ever boastful about my powers that he'd beat me so badly that even my ears would be sore._

"_You have progressed nicely: you're at the novice level. But you still have very shaky control over your powers. You need to work hard on that." And with that he left me to my own devices._

_But when he stopped at the door, he turned his head to the side and said," You would have made your mother proud."_

_When he had truly left, I had to fight back the lump that was forming in my throat and blinked the tears out of my eyes._

I still remember his words to this day and it gives me motivation to prove to myself and everyone else that I can be whatever I set my mind to.

I remember another memory but this was another of my mother's.

_I had watched my mother and father play their instruments together during the holidays, he has the piano and she had the violin. I watched as they played with such intensity and passion and I wanted to see why._

_One day, while father was at the Ministry, I had asked my mother if she could teach me how to play the violin. I remember how overjoyed she was and how she rushed me into her room._

_I was only five when I began learning how to play the violin but as time went on, my skills increased tenfold and my parents were so proud. Mother and father had bought me a black violin on my seventh birthday which I cherish till this day._

_I remember playing it for the first time, the strings pressed against my fingertips, the tickle under my jaw. I played that violin till my fingers were sore and mother had to bandage them while father scolded me for my carelessness._

_But I knew that deep down in his heart, he was proud that I had found my passion._

Though my father has grown cold and distant because of that awful woman whose name I won't say, he still responds and writes to my letters. We weren't as close as we once were but I still see a shred of humanity in him from time to time.

My ears cocked up as I heard Pansy calling me down for dinner in the Great Hall. I realised then that I can sit here and reminisce or leave with them and make new memories.

I quickly got up and followed Pansy out. But not before taking one long glance at the green armchair near the fireplace.

_Okay so that was really short I know, but I hoped you liked her memories. Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter._

Chapter Five:

We had one the game against the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, which made us win the Quidditch Cup. The whole team was ecstatic including me and we danced the whole night long. Pansy and Blaise had finally kissed each other and I couldn't explain how happy I was for them.

The gang hasn't pushed me with the whole Hermione diabolical but Draco had beaten up Ron last Friday and was suspended for a while. I scolded him but I also wrapped my arms around him because he was like my big brother and was just looking out for me.

I had caught up on all my assignments very easily and all my professor where very impressed. Snape awarded my house with 50 points for my impressive recovery to the dismay of the Gryffindors.

'We were so going to win this year.' I had thought to myself. And we did! Ten years in a row, the Slytherins have one the house cup! We are just that great!

I've seen Hermione a couple of times but I was avoiding her and the weasel because I couldn't watch her be so happy with him. There was already a knife in my heart, I didn't need someone to twist it deeper.

Ginny hasn't spoken to Ron and she won't tell her family why. I know she wishes she could, but she won't for the same reason I won't.

Honestly, I love Ginny. She's like this tiger cub you'd cuddle because she'll never really hurt you. She's been very supportive and she and Ella have this ongoing rivalry. Something about being the better friend to me.

Women: You don't know whether to kiss them or kill them.

_Break_

We were sitting in the Great Hall with Ginny and we were telling the best jokes we know. Mine went something like:

"_A man walks into a bar and asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey. The bartender asked what happened to him. The man says that he just found out that his dad is gay._

_The next day he comes back and asks the bartender for another shot. He asks,' What happened this time?' The man said that he just found out that his brother is gay._

_The following day, the man walks into the bar again. The bartender throws down his hat and says,' Does anyone in your family like women!?' The man sat down and said:  
_

'_Yeah, my wife.'"_

The whole gang (which now included Ginny) burst out into laughter. It took them a while to calm down and when they did we realised that the whole hall was looking at us. Ginny was allowed to sit with us at the Slytherin table for moral support so the Weasel was glaring at me.

I ignored him and continued on with my dinner. I was stocking up on protein because I needed to keep up my strength to be beater. However, my strength is somehow hidden because of my naturally skinny body.

Low metabolism or some crap.

Ginny and Ella were having an argument over who was better looking. I gently placed my cutlery on the table and leaned on my elbows.

"The next person who says anything about looks will be doused water." This shut everyone up and then I thought about something. I leaned back on my throne and smirked.

"Besides, you all know that I'm the best looking one here." All kinds of arguments shot towards me when Ginny said;" I bet Draco can give you a run for your money."

At this, Draco stood up and showed off his abs with pride. Smirking, I did the same and it was clear that my abs were better than his. Plus, the tattoo added to the affect.

I sat down and ate my dinner like nothing happened while Dumbledore called for our attention.

"Students of Hogwarts, it is almost the end of the year. Two months from now, you will be going home and leaving your friends behind. Make sure you do what makes you great and not what makes you meek." And with this he sat down and we went back to our meal.

Dumbledore reminded me of the third brother, in his entirety.

Break

Charlie has been teaching me new techniques about controlled water. I was now able to make a detailed Hippogriff without passing out which a huge accomplishment.

He's proud that I can control my emotions but he's worried that I'll hurt myself by shutting everyone out. I told him I was fine, but I wasn't so sure myself.

Pansy and Blaise have been dating for a while now but for so reason, there is no change in how the gang acts except for the fact that they kiss each other from time to time.

I turned fourteen last Friday so we had a party to celebrate, something that I haven't done in five years.

I have aced all my exams and according to Dumbledore I have the perfect test scores throughout my years at Hogwarts. If I keep this up, I could get any job I wanted.

Though there is a small part of me that will always love Hermione- Yes, I love her- I have given up on perusing her. Maybe next year, I will someone that will truly love me.

I know that Hermione still has some good in her but I know that I may never see it again. I suppose I'll just have to wait for next year.

Who knows, maybe I'll find something worth wild.

_Okay that was the end of book three, I swear book four will be better. Cheers!_


End file.
